


Red upon the Frost

by ragnarok89



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Animalistic, Betrayal, Blood, Broken Promises, Canon Compliant, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Drabble, During Canon, Friends to Enemies, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You can try to kill me in one blow, but I know you won’t.”





	Red upon the Frost

There was nothing left. No in-between. No more and no less. But this could be the last time he would see Ryo, so Akira was determined to find at least something after all that had happened.

"Look around," Akira hissed, the Devilman within him bursting at the seams, all-consuming rage at Ryo's serene, apathetic gaze, his clawed hand now around Ryo's throat. Ryo didn't break eye contract with Akira—he could if he wanted to, so Akira didn't let go. "Look at what you've done, after everything we've accomplished. You just tossed it aside, like it meant _nothing_. Like _I_ meant _nothing_."

Ryo craned his neck, standing proud under the Devilman's words. His piercing blue eyes were blown black with pride, with lust, and a calmness that infuriated Akira. "I haven't lost yet. I still have you, my dear Akira," he replied, leaning in towards Akira. Even in his Devilman form, Ryo was unafraid. He smiled slowly, satisfied.

"Ryo…after all that you have done, I will destroy you," Akira whispered, leaning in closer. He released Ryo's neck, but then caught him up against the wall before he could regain his standing.

"All those years together, the demons, who you really are, I know all about it." Akira slid a hand up Ryo's shoulder, his sharp nails leaving long lines of blood behind, and he tangled his hand in the other man's hair.

"And yet here we are, Akira," Ryo spoke, not even flinching when he felt the wounds on his shoulder and arm open, blood trailing down, dripping onto the ruined ground. He lifted his wrists, delicately, slowly, and pressed his arms on Akira's chest. "You're Devilman, like you have said time and time again, a hero in a monster's skin, and I am your enemy. You can try to kill me in one blow, but I know you won't."

Akira thought about Miki, her family, his parents, and Miko, about Gabi and Wamu. He snarled, his Devilman form fully taken over, the beast out of his cage. He yanked hard on Ryo's hair.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of now, _Satan_," he growled.


End file.
